


Two Whole Days in the Tavern

by SnowthFlower12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, First In The Fandom, Gaius misspelled., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, More chapters to cum, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, This might be shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowthFlower12/pseuds/SnowthFlower12
Summary: Merlin does as he always does and has George assigned to him for a week because of it. Merlin wants to make Arthur pay with his body.------It's not as serious as it sounds, trust me. I haven't written smut in a while so.... cut me some slack.





	1. Day 1: Punishment

  
"Two whole days in the tavern." Prince Arthur snarled. Merlin was speechless.  
_Wasn't Gaius supposed to not tell him that excuse._ he thought. "I don't think it was that long," Merlin smiled nervously. The prince raised his hand up for silence.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get rid of you on the spot." Merlin's mind reeled . He was going to be fired ? Didn't that go against his destiny? What about Arthur's and his secret? Well, he couldn't imagine being separated from Arthur permanently.  
He stuttered, "Because you wouldn't have anyone to polish your armor, make your breakfast, organize your clothes, and-- service you."  
Arthur grinned. "Oh well that's where you're wrong. George!" Merlin had a feeling of jealousy. _Arthur had replaced him. For everything? But Arthur was his. And besides no one could replace how Arthur felt for him. Or their sex life._  
When this George walked through the door, Merlin had know Arthur long enough to know that this was a game. One that Merlin was going to suffer through. Merlin looked him up and down, seeing that he was perhaps the most ugliest man he had every seen. Though he wore simular clothing as Merlin, his manner was completely different. "Merlin. Meet George, he is perhaps the most efficient servant I have **_ever_** known." Merlin ceased to listen at this implication. _Did Arthur have sex with him while he was gone? Merlin knew he had a... needy prince that could not wait a few days for him to have sexual stimulation. It was possible that Arthur had fucked him. It would not be the first time he slept with his servants. First it was Gwen and then Merlin. Whose to say George didn't join the list in this small amount of time. The thought made Merlin's blood boil. No one should touch his prince except him._ "...Be teaching for a week."  
"Teaching me?" He hid behind his façade, but he knew Arthur could tell how he was truly feeling. Arthur had a self-satisfied look on his face and he rested his head on the arm positioned on the armrest.  
"If you wish to remain in my **service**." Arthur looked at him, expecting a challenge. Merlin was about to pose one when George spoke.  
"We will start in the armory. Lesson one is my favorite: Polishing." Arthur hid a laugh. _Prat. He thinks this is funny._  
"Oh yes it's my favorite too." He nodded. Merlin went to leave but stopped to ask a question to Arthur. "If he's so **good** ," he emphasized the word so Arthur would understand the double meaning," why not give him the job." Arthur gave him a heated look that showed his real reason but said instead, "He's seriously boring. The man makes jokes about brass." Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Well, off you go. It will be fun."  
Merlin wanted to wipe the grin off his face so he said," Oh, it will when I start making jokes about your br **ass** and awful it is." Merlin said casually. He could hear Arthur gawking, pride hurt. He turned around and smiled, thinking _ **when this is over I'm going to destroy that round ass of yours.**_ Unbeknownst to him, Arthur was thinking of do the same thing to Merlin...

\--------------  
First came the polishing lesson as promised.  
"Now, only put a dollop on the cloth," George instructed. Merlin nodded, bored of him. Arthur was right about how astonishing efficient this man could be, as well as painstakingly dull. "Merlin. Please do as instructed," the man reprimanded. Merlin nodded glumly again, settling into the task. Merlin continued to drown out George's stories that usually ended with the same conclusion: George had successfully polished one item or another. Merlin wanted to rake his hands through his hair or scratch George's eyes out. On second thought, he may magically close the man's throat, effectively stopping him from speaking. "And that was how the war of the polished jars came about in my previous master's house."  
"Oh, and what happened? Did they send you away?" Merlin couldn't stop himself from asking the question now that he know George had previous masters.  
"They said that they needed to have a younger servant... May I instruct you to polish that silver with more care than you exhibit? That is my favorite of this collection." Merlin merely coughed in response to hold in his laugh. The man was barely thirty and was more efficient than when Merlin used magic to clean.  
"I'm sure they were lucky to have you when you were-- young." Merlin couldn't resist smiling. After Merlin had finished polishing, George dismissed him to his duties as the medical assistant to Gaius.

  
\- _ ~;<3 if you take my meaning (that's not a heart)

  
Merlin entered Arthur's room. Arthur looked up from his desk. Arthur, smiling stood up, from where he was and walked towards Merlin. Arthur announced broadly, "Were you good for George?" Merlin nodded and replied with a 'yes, sire', waiting for Arthur stop talking so he could throw him down on the bed, fucking him like a wolf to a caught lamb.

"The only question left is will you be good for me?" Arthur said lustfully and unexpectedly. Arthur started aggressively kissing Merlin's neck. Merlin was determined to hold out until he could have him. Arthur felt a bulge hidden under Merlin's pants, despite his lack of reciprocation. He started rub his clothed cock and Merlin's, seeking a reaction. Arthur then started to lewdly moan, head thrown back towards the ceiling. Merlin feverishly attempted to remove both of their pants. He was shaking with anticipation and the need to show his lusty satisfaction for Arthur's dick. Merlin used magic to lock the door. Finally, when Arthur could stand it no longer, he ripped off Merlin's shirt and started sucking Merlin's nipples.  
"Ah-ah Arthur!" With a few more rubs and licks, he came. Arthur hummed against him skin, displeased.  
"Merlin." Merlin looked at Arthur through his high. Merlin slipped from Arthur's grasp, prior plans forgotten. Merlin fell to his knees, hand holding his prince's cock firmly. "Merlin. What are you--" Merlin started to lick the head, lazily circling around the sides. Arthur groaned, resting his hand on Merlin's head. "Fuck, Merlin. Take it deeper." Merlin replied by holding Arthur's hips steady as to stop him for taking his dick deeper. "Merlin," Arthur whined.  
Merlin popped of the head and smiling, saying,"Say the magic words!"  
Arthur said ,"Don't you know Merlin, magic is banned from Camelot." He then forced Merlin's hands off of him and shoved Merlin's head onto his cock. Merlin had tears welling up in his eyes, gagging around the familiar cock. Merlin did his best to sloppily swirl his vainy cock. Arthur, seeing this sight, came down Merlin's throat. Merlin choked on it like this was his first blow. Satisfied, Arthur let go. Merlin got up from his knees shaky, wiping off the spit, drool and cum left over.  
"What was that for?" Merlin asked. Arthur got up close and whispered.  
"Stay out of the taverns or I will ruin you on my cock." Arthur pushed him away.  
Merlin was about to leave when he tried to retorted," Not if I ruin it first... your ass I mean."  
"Merlin!" Arthur started searching for something to throw at him.  
Merlin grinned at him and then proceeded to hurriedly shut the door behind him. He had a lot to do: clean Arthur's armor, wash his clothes and help Gaius, all tonight before tomorrow when he had another lesson: Dressing.


	2. Armor Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this turned out to be something I didn't intend...

  
When Merlin opened his eyes to George looming over him. Merlin childishly darted back under his covers. George straightened his back and said, "Good. You are awake. " Merlin got out of bed.  
"Please leave." George ironically bowed and left the room. Merlin sighed and got dressed. Merlin only panicked when he found the board covering his magic book was moved. Merlin covered the book hastily and ran out after George, leaving a bewildered Gaius. George hastened his step, almost snagging himself on a tapestry. "George! George!" Merlin dragged George after him into an empty corridor. "George, please. I-I... please don't anyone about what you saw." Merlin frantically searched for understanding in George's eyes. George gave him a calculated gaze before stating, "I don't know what you are referring to, but anything I find must be told to the prince." Merlin found himself unable to follow the unostentatious man as he ventured down the corridor. The trustworthy nature of the man perplexed Merlin. The seemingly two-dimensional servant proved to be a more complex being. After Merlin's inial shock, he scampered after George. After all, he didn't want to find himself late for their next lesson. Merlin wondered if and how he would use Merlin's secret to his advantage.  
\----  
"Then you put the left Greave on before the right. Be sure to attach the cuisses to the fan-plate before securing on. "Sabatons are put on last as you may know." Merlin nodded. "Make sure everything is comfortable before letting him go." Merlin nodded again, learning that George had a tendency to make sure that the master was comfortable and happy with the job.  
George paused before saying," Now, undo the armor. I have to check on the Prince."  
"Wait!" Merlin grabbed his arm. "If there's anything you need help with in the future, just ask. I grateful to know that you will keep the secret."  
"Secrets." George corrected. George bent down and kissed Merlin on the lips sensually.  
"I have to attend to Prince Arthur." Merlin was still shocked as he nodded and started undoing the armor from the mannequin robotic-like. George left, the quiet echo of his shoes down the hall.  
\----  
Merlin came into Arthur's room, slamming the door behind him. Merlin hadn't told Arthur about his magic. He knew he would throw out of Arthur's life, not to mention his bed. The sex and time they spent together felt so real. _It was real_ , Merlin told himself. _It still is_. As long as George doesn't tell him. He looked from the ground to see Arthur with his hands on his hips, glaring at him. "Merlin!" Arthur still hadn't moved his hands. "Don't think I'll let you off for what you've been keeping from me. George told me everything." _**The Adventures of Merlin will continue...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the George and Merlin scene was written twice because I forgot to save. Originally, Merlin was forced into a kiss and is told that it's the price of the secrets being kept. It also insinuated that George knew about Merlin and Arthur. Then this happened...
> 
> I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. Porn is in the next one. Please tell me if you want angry sex or if you want Arthur to accept his magic and shit.


	3. Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a bit, had to do school shit and I want to die because like so much homework. Anyway, enjoy.

"Arthur, please! I only use it for you, I swear." Arthur's hands shook with rage. Arthur shoved Merlin into a wall. He seized Merlin's overcoat, pressing him into the wall hard. "How dare you?!" Arthur looked distraught. He dropped his head, barely meeting Merlin's now bared chest. Arthur's hair fell over his eyes. Merlin wished he could see what he was thinking. "How dare you," He said again, weakly this time," say that you swear when you have been deceiving to me all this time. I don't want to hear another lie to make it through your lips."   
"Please Arthur, don't kill me." Arthur looked up at Merlin's face, and then he lowered it again. They both started to cry around the same time. Arthur moved his hands to Merlin's shoulders. Merlin wanted to kiss him but still felt contaminated by George. "Arthur. I love you, please don't take what we had away." Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms, smoothing his hair.   
"I know you're only trying to protect me. Now, let it all go Merlin."   
"I don't really think now is-"  
"Merlin, I'm the prince. I order you."

Merlin rolled his eyes lightly and smirked a bit before saying,  
"I've been dreaming of this moment."  
"Dreaming?" Merlin looked into his eyes.  
"Longing." Arthur looked back confused.  
"Longing? What on earth are you talking about, Merlin?"  
"I picked it up from a professional," Merlin said, hoping beyond hopes that it didn't ruin the mood. Arthur made Merlin look up into his eyes, saying expectantly. "Merlin."  
"Yes, Arthur."  
"Shut up."   
"Yes, Arthur." Arthur started to shove his hand down Merlin's pants, fondling his balls as he was reaching his destination. Merlin squealed when Arthur rubbed the rim of his ass with his digits.   
"Oh, Arthur." Saying his name like it was the only word that mattered. Arthur pushed his other hand down and grabbed him by his hips. Merlin squeaked in surprise until he realized that they were going to Arthur's bed. Merlin groaned at the thought. "Arthur, Arthur. Let me- let me." Merlin grabbed a hold of Arthur's dick and started jerking him off.   
"Merlin." Merlin decided that that was the only word he truly liked to hear from Arthur's mouth. Arthur moved his fingers back to Merlin's dick. Merlin moaned; a sweet, sweet sound to both parties.   
"Fuck, Merlin."   
"Ar-t-t-h-ur." He said, panting in time with Arthur's menstruation. Merlin went faster and faster, simultaneously pushing back into his hand and pulling on Arthur's cock. Arthur came first.   
"Merlin!" He cried as he spilled his royal seed into Merlin's hand. Strung with lust, Merlin started to beg.  
"Please Arthur, I'll do anything. Please let me cum." Arthur grinned and sped up his hand until Merlin went still and liquid went into his hand. Through his haze, Merlin relief was short-lived as he realized that Arthur would hold this over his head forever. This didn't stop Merlin from lewdly licking Arthur's cum off his hand. Arthur merely added his cum-laden fingers in Merlin's mouth. Merlin suck on them and in that moment Arthur wished that Merlin had blown him. When Merlin licked then clean Arthur wiped his hand on the bedsheets. Merlin said still dazed, "I'm going to have to clean that." Arthur grinned.

  
"I was counting on that.

* * *

"  
\---  
Merlin stumbled out of Arthur's room. He heard Gwen walking down the corridor so he ran to the curtains on the other side of the hall. "Merlin! Is that you?" Merlin wordlessly swore and started to rise from the floor.  
"It is merely me, Guinevere." George strode down the hall that was perpendicular to Gwen's. George rather rudely kicked Merlin behind him so that he was in George's shadow.   
Gwen looked surprised but replied," Oh, well. When you see Merlin tell him not to go to the kitchens for a few days. The cook accused him of stealing her missing dumplings." George politely sent her off. When he did, he kicked Merlin again.  
"Ow, what was that for?"   
"Almost getting caught. You were in a situation where you could have jeopardized the prince's dignity. That was unacceptable. I don't care that you are servicing the king's son, as long as the Pendragon name is not dishonored by your activities. You best not repeat this in the future, for your sake and my favorite dish set."


	4. No Breeches and an Archery Session to go to!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. Enjoy! I promise I will get to the domination of Arthur soon.

Arthur stormed into Merlin's room, asking Giuse the same questions. "Where is Merlin?! I have no socks, no breeches and an archery session to go to. Merlin!" Arthur kicked open Merlin's door.   
"Merlin, what the--" Arthur's eyes grew in surprise and lust. Merlin was jerking off! On his bed. Without the sheets on him. Arthur wanted to drool at the erotic scene.   
\---  
Merlin was panting. After a long fucking night, Merlin was pent up and horny. Arthur closed the door behind him, sliding his hand down his pants. Merlin hadn't even looked up or heard Arthur come in. "Arthur," Merlin moaned quietly, aware that Guise was behind the door.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. Merlin didn't hear him over his own soft moaning. Merlin then let out a slightly louder moan, but Guise wasn't near the door to hear.

"Mmh, Arthur. Please." Merlin started to stick one finger into his ass that was magical wet. He was a sight to behold. Merlin spread his legs more, showing his pink and needy asshole. He started to jerk up his hips, making small creeks in the bed. Arthur quickened his hand, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and his moans. Merlin had moved on to the fingers, pushing and pulling, turning on his stomach to grind on the sheets. Arthur was left with the view and way into Merlin's ass, the sloshing of the lube and Merlin's fingers disappearing into the shifting pink hole. "Mhh, Arthur." Merlin said a tad bit louder. Arthur, painfully aroused, walked forward to Merlin's ass, and pulled out Merlin's fingers. Merlin panicked, thinking it was Guise. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry."   
Arthur leaned over him and said in his ear,"You should be." A surprised moan escaped Merlin's mouth, and to his delight, Arthur's cock was waiting for him.  
"Arthur Please! Put it in." Arthur shoved himself into Merlin in one thrust. Arthur gritted his teeth at the heat.

  
" _Mer_ lin, --hhmmm- I'm the king, -gasp- you can't tell me what to do."

Merlin pushed back onto Arthur's cock, "You still did it though."

  
"Merlin. I'm going to take it out if you say anything like that again." Merlin whimpered. He loved being dominated by Arthur. There was the tender yet fierce look Arthur gave him. Merlin relaxed at this thought then came as hard as he could onto the sheets, passing out.The tightening of Merlin's hole made Arthur cum up it with a sigh of relief. Arthur pulled out and got dressed, leaving a fucked out Merlin and a blushing physician.


End file.
